La vida después de la muerte
by melodysaint999
Summary: Mascara tiene novia..Afrodita piensa si el alguna vez la tendría...muchos sucesos han pasado en el santuario luego de haber revivido..para saberlos.. LEAN! : ) Y DISFRUTEN POR SUPUESTO.. AVISO : NO YAOI ( aclaro por las dudas )
1. Chapter 1

** LA VIDA DESPUÉS**** DE LA MUERTE**

_**Capítulo 1 "conociendose" **_

Una tarde muy tranquila en el santuario de atenea en el cuarto templo más exactos en Cáncer se hallaban su dueño el santo Mascara mortal, su novia Miho(n/a: sip créanlo en mi fic mascara sale con Miho la amiga de Seiya) y el santo de piscis Afrodita… este último veía divertido la pelea que llevaban a cabo la rara pareja, al fin después de tantas guerras podían llevar una vida maso menos normal.

- yaaa deténganse parecen dos mocosos inmaduros - interrumpió divertido a lo que los aludidos voltearon a verlo al oír la palabra INMADUROS

- inmaduros!? - dijeron a coro con el ceño fruncido -hump - se cruzaron de brazos y ladearon su rostro totalmente indignados

- jajaja bien chicos tengo algo que hacer así que los dejo - se levantó, beso a Miho en la mejilla y le dio un toque a mascara en su hombro -

- nos vemos Alex - se despidió - ahhh y yo no soy inmadura - le grito a lo que afrodita soltó una carcajada -

- si lo eres ragazza - dijo el italiano con una sonrisa burlona

- claro que no ANGELO - dijo con sorna y rio un poco cuando la sonrisa de él se borró para remplazarla con una cara de fastidio -

- recuérdame matar a Afrodita por decirte mi verdadero nombre – gruño mientras la tomaba de la cintura para sentarla en su regazo como si se tratara de una niña –

- no puedes hacer eso porque tú también les dijiste a todos el suyo – replico con astucia mientras enrollaba su brazos en su cuello–

- bah…era algo que todos debían saber –respondió restándole importancia

- si claro… – dijo con divertido sarcasmo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para darle un tierno beso al que el no opuso resistencia alguna…

Mientras tanto afrodita pasaba por los demás templos hacia la salida del santuario, ya que debía ir a Rodorio por algunas cosas para su hogar… no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar las situaciones de pareja que ahora tenían su mejor amigo con su novia, si… el italiano había cambiado bastante desde que había conocido a la pelinegra… eso lo había llevado a preguntarse si el estaría igual si conociera a alguien "ESPECIAL" como la describía cuando ambos hablaban…el sueco había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida pero nunca una que lo haga considerar cambiar como lo había hecho su amigo y algunos de sus compañeros de armas, ¿estaría destinado algo así para el?... no lo sabía pero quizás ese día lo descubriría, paso por los templos restantes saludando a sus dueños que ahora Vivian con sus esposas… como el santo de tauro que estaba recién casado con una doncella de nombre Europa que había conocido antes de morir en el hades…o hasta el mismo Mu que en una misión a Asgard que les habían asignado poco después de revivir; había vuelto en compañía de una rubia muy especial para muchos en el santuario, sobre todo para el aprendiz del carnero que la conocía y apreciaba mucho…(n/a :sip hablo de Fler señores. No me maten por esto!:)

Valla que las cosas habían cambiado bastante y él lo sabía… "¿que se sentirá tener algo así? " se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la salida del santuario.

Siendo alguien ágil y rápido no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, aunque todavía metido en sus pensamiento no vio bien por donde iba y accidentalmente se chocó con quien podría ser la respuesta a su anterior pregunta…

- lo siento mucho de verdad—se disculpo ayudando a la que era una muchacha no tan alta de tal vez unos 21 años, el santo le sacaba media cabeza de altura, era delgada pero tenía unas cuantas curvas muy deseables, piel blanca como porcelana, cabello castaño hasta la cintura con un flequillo recto algo desordenado que la hacía ver adorable, y unos ojos verde olivo muy hermosos. El simplemente se quedó sin palabras al verla a pesar de no tener la mejor ropa y tampoco maquillaje en ese momento no importaba… su belleza lo era todo..

- no tiene que disculparse - dijo con una dulce voz -el error fue mío - cerro los ojos - no pude ver por dónde iba - sonrió un poco apenada-

- ¿no vio por dónde iba? - pregunto extrañado -

- soy ciega señor - dijo bajando el rostro - disculpe no volverá a pasar -se daba la vuelta para irse -

- pero porque te disculpas? - pregunto algo sorprendido por su confesión y su disculpa - no es tu culpa ser ciega – alego -

- lo se pero eso no es lo que algunos piensan -sonriendo triste—creen que los ciegos solo estorbamos el paso-

- seguro son unos imbéciles - dijo frunciendo el seño muy enojado por su declaración-

-solo creen que por ser ciegos no estamos a su altura, pero es todo lo contrario; podemos hacer muchas cosas como todas las personas...amm bueno casi todas jeje - rio un poco y se agacho para palpar el piso buscando algo-

- oh lamento haber arruinado tus …rosas-dijo apenado y ala ves maravillado al ver tan hermosas rosas que creyó que solo el podía tener - oye donde las compraste? - pregunto algo curioso

- no las compre - aclaro - yo las cultivo y las vendo por todo el pueblo, aunque ahora ya no creo poder venderlas –dijo mientras las acariciaba y guardaba en una cesta – ¿porque? ¿tan mal se ven? - pregunto temerosa-

- de hecho son muy hermosas - dijo embelesado. Pero no tanto por las rosas sino por la bella muchacha - me siento mal por haberlas arruinado - confeso un poco culpable - dime cuanto te debo? - saco su billetera -

- oh no, no me tiene que pagar nada - dijo algo penosa - fue mi culpa, olvide mi bastón para poder caminar y creí que podría venderlas todas por el pueblo así sin más-

- no deberías disculparte tanto - dijo con algo de reproche - tu no tuviste la culpa. Yo iba distraído y sin ver hacia adelante -

- bien ya que ambos cometimos un error dejémoslo así por la paz - dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa tierna-

- insisto en que debería devolverte lo que valen, después de todo yo las hubiera comprado - dijo sonriendo y ella pareció percibirlo porque sonrió enormemente dejando a afrodita maravillado-

- hagamos una cosa – propuso - si quieres comprar mis rosas yo estoy todos los días en el pueblo vendiéndolas. Tal vez si tu puedes volver te guardare las mejores – aseguro - aunque hay algo que no se aún

- ¿qué cosa? - no podía dejar de mirarla -

- no se su nombre señor - dijo algo divertida-

- Alexander…pero dime Alex - dijo agarrando su frágil mano para besarla como el caballero que era -

- Alex - sonrió por aquel acto - que lindo nombre, un placer Alex-

- ¿y el tuyo? - todavía no soltaba su mano -

- Luna - se presentó - soy Luna -

- tu nombre también es muy bello…al igual que tu - eso lo dijo inconscientemente y cayo cuando vio un leve sonrojo en la bella dama - lo dije en voz alta? -dijo un poco apenado

- ¿cree que soy hermosa señor Alex? - pregunto algo tímida y sonrojada cosa que enterneció al caballero de la ultima casa-

-si lo eres - respondió sincero - y no me digas señor por favor no soy tan viejo – bromeo -

- de acuerdo - sonrió todavía sin soltarse - emmm bueno creo que es mejor que valla a mi casa…es algo tarde -

- ¿cómo lo sabes? - dijo algo sorprendido porque en efecto el sol se ocultaba poco a poco

- como estoy acostumbrada al clima de Grecia y ya no hay tanto sol sé que ya se está perdiendo, por lo que se me está haciendo algo tarde para mí - explico - si no llego temprano me topare con las bandas - dijo con disgusto -

- ¿bandas? - indago – ¿qué son las bandas? - pregunto extrañado

- algunos grupos de chicos que se reúnen en una esquina cerca de mi casa y se ponen a ingerir alcohol –relato - lo sé por qué una vez fui tarde y el olor llegaba hasta antes de doblar la esquina y empezaron a molestarme - dijo algo incomoda - por eso mejor me apuro - soltó su mano - se reúnen cada noche - termino de contar - me dio gusto conocerte Alex - dijo a modo de despedida - espero volver a tenerte cerca -

El se dio cuenta de que no dijo ver porque en su caso le era imposible y no dijo nada al respecto aunque esa frase le había sacado una gran sonrisa…pero se borró al instante al recordar su relato, no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de cuidarla desde ese momento

- yo también espero volverte a ver Luna - agarro su mano y le dio otro fugaz beso que hiso que se sonrojara fugazmente haciendo que el la viera con ternura-

- amm n/n cla..claro - hablo con nervios -

- aunque si no es molestia me gustaría acompañarte hasta tu casa - se ofreció por preocupación a que algo le pase - permíteme acompañarte para al menos saldar lo de tus rosas -

- ammm….bueno si quieres –accedió y emprendieron camino -

- puedo preguntar algo? - hablo mientras caminaban-

- si claro -

- como es que llegas a tu casa así sin…..pues tu sabes - decía nervioso algo muy nuevo en el-

- sin poder ver ? – termino su frase sin voltear a verlo mientras seguía caminando - es que me memorice muy bien el trayecto. Contando los pasos, por el aroma a flores que hay muy cerca de mi calle y porque siempre afuera de mi casa me espera rosi - rio un poco-

- rosi? - pregunto curioso - quien es...-

- mi perra - lo interrumpió - esta entrenada especialmente para mi y siempre me guía desde una esquina para saber que estoy cerca-

- y no es más fácil que la traigas contigo? - pregunto algo contrariado-

- es que así es más divertido y además me ayuda mucho - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - es como un tratamiento muy divertido-

Estaban por una zona de viviendas muy humildes que había en Rodorio no muy lejos de donde se habían chocado, cuando a lo lejos se escucharon algunos ladridos que no mostraban ningún tipo de agresividad

- jajaja esa debe ser rosi - sonrió mientras caminaba más rápido-

- y como sabes que es ella? - dijo un poco sorprendido por aquella rara pero muy interesante técnica—

- porque en esta calle no hay mas perros que el mío y además la conozco muy bien -

- y eres ciega de nacimiento? - pregunto algo curioso por saber más sobre ella-

- no - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia - quede ciega ala edad de los 12 años – comento - rosi era una mascota común, pero después de lo que me paso la tuvieron que entrenar por petición mía para que me ayude…después junto con mi madre y rosi nos vinimos a Grecia desde Canadá para que un especialista viera mis ojos, pero durante el viaje nos robaron el dinero que era para una posible operación y al final nunca pude verlo…por eso salgo todos los días a vender mis rosas para juntar algo poco a poco y así no darle tanto trabajo a mi madre - conto algo triste y apenada aunque sin dejar de sonreír -

- perdón no debí preguntar - dijo algo culpable -

- no te disculpes, de hecho eres uno de los poco que me pregunta acerca de eso… nadie cree que soy ciega, ya que me movilizo muy bien - le contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa - casi nunca me preguntan acerca de mi ceguera -

En ese momento unas patas le saltaron encima al sueco sorprendiéndolo un poco

- uf…así que esta linda perrita es rosi - dijo afrodita al ver ala tierna can que era de raza Golden retriever dorado que lo miraba curiosa y ala ves movía su cola entusiasmada. Pará luego acercarse a su dueña y repetir la acción anterior mientras trataba de lamerle el rostro-

- jaja no rosi jaja – dijo mientras trataba cariñosamente de quitársela–

- supongo que ahora esta en buenas amm digamos patas no? - dijo divertido y sonriendo ante la escena-

- jajaja sip…muchas gracias por acompañarme -lentamente se acercó al sueco palpando por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro dejándolo algo sorprendido y maravillado por la suavidad de sus manos, ella empezó a acariciar su varonil rostro como tratando de memorizarlo-

- amm q-que haces? - dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado-

- solo quiero saber cómo eres - dijo con vos suave concentrada en su rostro hasta que sonrió enormemente – valla…eres muy apuesto –confirmo- sucede que yo puedo ver a las personas atreves de lo que hago… y tu eres alguien muy apuesto - dijo sonriendo con picardía - de que color son tus ojos? - pregunto curiosa -

- am hee c-celestes - aún estaba nervioso y mucho mas sonrojado por lo que dijo-

- wau que lindo color - dijo admirada - pero creo que ya debo irme…rosi! - llamo a la perra - vámonos linda, adiós Alex fue un placer conocerte, espero encontrarte otro día - finalizo con una gran sonrisa

- yo también así lo espero - dijo a modo de despedida-

Afrodita se quedó mirando a la joven que junto con su mascota ingresaron a una humilde vivienda en la que había un bello jardín de rosas que destacaba de las demás, no era muy grande pero si acogedora…una mujer de apariencia más madura las recibió para su mayor tranquilidad, el sin nada más que hacer ahí se retiró volviendo entre sus pasos olvidando por completo a lo que había ido en primer lugar. Sin darse cuenta Luna iba a cambiar su vida desde ese día.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**N/A: Bueno espero que les guste esta historia la cual cambie algunas cosas ala que era la primera que subí *UNA HERMOSA FLOR* pero después de releerla varias veces, no me había convencido tanto..…así que la retoque un poco..… cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Yo solo los uso para esta inocente historia…acepto sus críticas..sugerencias..reviews etc...pero sean amables porfis ;) haber..haber que mas…ahhhh si el personaje de *Luna* es una versión de Agasha de la serie _THE LOST CANVAS_ que era casualmente la joven que admiraba a Alfabica de piscis…pero con la diferencia que es ciega y siempre lleva el cabello suelto…espero que se guíen maso menos con esa imagen para este personaje… ahhh y si tengo errores ortográficos que muy seguramente hay..díganmelos si ****pueden jejeje..ya sin mas que decirles**

**Saludos y hasta el siguiente capi : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA VIDA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE **

**CAPITULO 2 "ESTAS EN LA LUNA AMIGO"**

Eran casi las ocho cuando afrodita volvía al santuario por segunda vez ya que la primera había sido unas horas antes después de dejar a Luna en su casa; esta vez ya con bolsas en su manos, estaba llegando a la entrada del santuario cuando de pronto recordó la charla que había tenido con su amigo el canceriano en esa primera vez que había vuelto.

_**Flashback**_

El sueco ignorando el motivo por el cual había ido en primer lugar, ya en el santuario pasaba por todos los templos sin detenerse cuando de pronto en cáncer su amigo Mascara de muerte al verlo le pregunto qué era lo que había ido a hacer a Rodorio…se detuvo en seco recordando que no tenía ninguno de los víveres que tenía que haber comprado para el resto de la semana…se podría decir que estaba en la…**¿LUNA?**

- Olvidaste algo cierto? – dijo con una ceja alzada mirándolo burlón –

- Como lo…- lo miro algo sorprendido –

- Se…? - termino - por favor Alex, te conozco desde que cometí mi primer asesinato – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio –

- Pero tu primer asesinato no fue cuando tenías 15 años? – se rasco la cabeza confundido – y nosotros nos conocimos a los 5 Angelo – lo miro con obviedad cruzado de brazos –

- Por eso…a los 5 años mate por primera vez a un tejón que encontré cerca del coliseo cuando entrenábamos tu y yo –dijo como si aquello fuera un lindo recuerdo –

- Eres un asqueroso Mascara – arrugo su nariz en señal de asco –

- Jajaja ya enserio ¿a que fuiste al pueblo? –indago algo curioso –

- ¿Donde esta Miho? –pregunto de repente –

- Esta con la mujer del gato y el bicho en el recinto amazónico – dijo cambiando su cara por una de disgusto –

- ¿Con Marín y Shaina? – puso cara de confusión por su expresión – ¿y eso te molesta? –

- Si…vinieron a buscarla cuando estábamos por…tu sabes – lo miro alzando sus cejas con rapidez mientras sonreía con picarda –

- De acuerdo…no necesitaba saber eso – rodo los ojos algo perturbado –

- Jajaja era broma Doris – seguía burlándose de el –

- Doris? – mirándolo extrañado –porque me…?-

- Por la pezecita olvidadiza de buscando a Nemo idiota – lo dijo con sorna para seguir riendo – jaja que ironía no crees?-

- Ja - ja - ja - río con sarcasmo – muy gracioso, lo que me sorprende que tu sepas de esa película – lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con malicia y burla –

- Y para que querías saber dónde estaba mi ragazza? – cambio de tema muy rápido tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –

- Quería que me acompañara al pueblo por víveres que fue lo que olvide de comprar ahora – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en un costado del sofá de su amigo –

- ¿Tu lo olvidaste? - lo miro con verdadera sorpresa ya que el santo más bello no solía olvidar ese tipo de cosas – definitivamente estas en la luna amigo-

Afrodita sonrió de medio lado ante la frase de su amigo que estaba muy bien acertada para ser una broma de su parte…definitivamente estaba en la **LUNA **y tenía el

presentimiento de que así estaría por un buen tiempo…

- Afrodita!- grito un muy irritado mascara-

- Ehhh que? – salió de sus pensamientos –

- Te estoy hablando desde hace horas idiota…estas muy raro…¿acaso estás enamorado? porque te juro que actúas como uno - dijo en forma de broma y con sarcasmo

mientras se cruzaba de brazos–

Aunque eso afrodita si lo había escuchado muy bien…¿enamorado? ¿el?, ¡era imposible! ¿no?.. aunque… algo si tenía muy en claro, Luna le había atraído desde el

inicio…con ese pensamiento dejo otra vez la casa de cáncer para volver a Rodorio dejando a un muy extrañado mascara que lo vio salir así sin más.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Había estado pensando en eso en todo momento desde que salió por segunda vez del cuarto templo y todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa bendita frase del italiano _**"¿ acaso estás enamorado ?"**_ no creía estarlos, tan solo habían pasado horas desde que la había conocido…pero entonces ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella?...eso lo tenía algo confundido.

Ya en la entrada de Aries encendió su cosmos para alertar a su dueño y pedir el paso por su templo haciendo que Mu junto con Kiki hicieran acto de presencia

- Como estas Alexander? - pregunto amablemente el lemuriano mientras Kiki se situaba su lado

- Hola Mu…muy bien gracias..- contesto con media sonrisa – como va todo? Y Fler? - pregunto para iniciar un poco de conversación con el –

- Pues…no muy bien ya que salió de urgencia hacia Asgard para ver a su hermana Hilda – relato – parece que enfermo y pues…tu sabes lo unida que es con ella – dijo con media sonrisa aunque se veía algo triste por estar sin la rubia

- ¿Y está bien? –pregunto con genuina preocupación –

- Si… no te preocupes – aclaro - es solo una leve gripe…cosa que no pude decirle a Fler ya que apenas escucho que su hermana estaba enferma le pidió a Kiki que la llevara de inmediato – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- Es cierto –confirmo el tierno pelirrojo – estaba toda histérica – dijo inocentemente haciendo que Afrodita riera levemente –

- Kiki! - reprendió el ariano – no hables así de Fler – exclamo aunque por dentro compartía un poco su opinión

- Lo siento maestro – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa – por cierto…me deja ir Asgard a ver a la señorita Hilda y acompañar a Fler?- pregunto de repente

- amm Mu, Kiki disculpen pero yo me retiro, estoy algo cansado y quisiera llegar a mi templo a descansar un poco – interrumpió Afrodita que les mostró las pesadas

bolsas que cargaba –

- Ohhhh lo siento dita – respondió apenado – nos vemos mañana – se despidió al fin –

- Adiós a ambos – revolvió los cabellos del pelirrojo con cariño y se marchó –

Se retiró dejando al par de lemurianos que habían iniciado una discusión la cual el hermoso caballero no estaba dispuesto a oír…así sin más emprendió camino mirando con pereza y resignación las laaargas escaleras que debía subir para llegar al doceavo templo que ohhh sorpresa, era donde él vivía… en el camino tal y como en Aries saludo a todos y cada uno de sus dueños intercambiando uno que otro comentario pero con la misma brevedad…había pasado de largo en cáncer ya que su guardián le había avisado de antemano muy temprano que iba a salir a cenar con cierta pelinegra adorable, esos dos sí que iban enserio…en algunos templos como Acuario o Libra se encontraban sin sus guardianes ya que lo más probable es que estaban en alguna misión…así era últimamente

Al fin en su templo el santo dejo las pesadas bolsas en su mesa, y dio un pequeño vistazo a su jardín de rosas negras para poder ir a su recamara, pero antes de

entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, en sus pensamientos se mantenía presente la imagen de la bella joven que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la

conoció, recostado en su cama con tan solo unos pantalones de seda se fue quedando dormido.

- Luna… – susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño mientras sonreía inconscientemente -

Por otra parte una joven muy bella en una humilde vivienda cerca de Rodorio no podía conciliar el sueño, o más bien no quería y es que quería seguir imaginando el rostro de aquel hermoso hombre que había conocido en la tarde…por primera vez sentía a su falta de visión algo muy molesto y tedioso, había deseado poder ver el rostro de la persona que con tan solo hablarle había alegrado su día por completo, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no la había menospreciado por el hecho de ser ciega, siempre había lidiado con personas que cuando apenas tenían conocimiento de su estado se alejaban de ella como si portara la peor de las enfermedades…pero **EL** no…el no había estado ni cerca de comportarse así con ella, había sido dulce, gentil, amable, y lo mejor es que no había percibido ni un deje de hipocresía o desprecio en sus palabras…eran pocas las personas que ella conocía que la trataran así y sinceramente el haberlo conocido había llenado su corazón de una reconfortante alegría mezclada con ansiedad de poder encontrarlo de nueva cuenta, con esa idea fija en su mente y siendo casi las una de la mañana se dispuso a dormir con la esperanza de soñar con el hombre que en poco tiempo, se había convertido en una necesidad para ella..

- _"Tengo que contarle esto a Seika mañana"_ – se dijo en su mente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una pequeña sonrisa en su angelical rostro -

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**N/A: holaaa soy yoooo…jeje espero que este capitulo halla quedado bien ya que bue me costo hacerlo..perdonen si es muy corto..pero mis respetos encerio para los que hacen capítulos muuuuuy largos para sus fanfics porque a mi me costo mucho hacer este..jejej bien a lo nuestro..seguro que se van a sorprender por las parejas que van a aparecer en este fic y yo solo espero que ojala que sea de su agrado XD..sean bienvenidos sus reviews, criticas, sugerencias, y si hay algunos horrores de ortografía disculpen jeje..bien creo que eso es todo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**La vida después de la muerte**

**CAPITULO 3 "la ansiada paz"**

Amanecía en el santuario y en la doceava casa Afrodita despertaba con una extraña sensación de paz mesclada con algo de ansiedad. Quizás se debía a ¿querer ver a alguien en especial? Pronto lo sabría, acostumbrado a madrugar como siempre; se levantó con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa y se dispuso a iniciar su día, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y subió hacia la cámara del patriarca para reunirse con los demás a desayunar todos juntos como lo hacían desde que habían revivido. Al entrar saludo a los caballeros que se encontraban allí presentes

- Buenos días chicos – saludo con muy buen ánimo algo que sorprendió a más de uno en ese momento –

- Buenos días Alex – saludo algo extrañado pero educado el arquero. Los demás saludaron con un movimiento en sus mano –

- Valla…¿a que se debe ese buen humor tuyo pescadito? – pregunto sin rodeos el santo de leo mientras desayunaba unos panqueques –

- ¿Acaso se debe a alguien en especial? – pregunto mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos con picardía el santo de la octava casa –

- ¿Po-r po-por-que lo di-cen?– respondió nervioso algo que últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia, ¿acaso era tan notorio? –

- Porque así actúan el bicho y el minino desde que están con ciertas amazonas – respondió con malicia el ex marina ignorando el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de los aludidos –

- ¡Cállate! – dijeron al unísono mucho mas sonrojados ante las leves y reprimidas risas de sus compañeros

- El burro hablando de orejas – murmuro su gemelo creyendo que su hermano no lo oiría -

- Se están desviando de tema principal…- carraspeo mientras fingía demencia, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a su gemelo el cual sonreía descaradamente – aquí el asunto es el buen humor del pez –

- ¿Acaso uno no puede simplemente estar de buen humor?– dijo a la defensiva mientras fruncía el ceño algo incómodo, por nada del mundo les hablaría sobre Luna –

- Pues tu no sueles ser así de efusivo amigo - hablo por fin el canceriano que aunque mostraba una cara indiferente ante todos…por dentro estaba igual que los demás santos–

- Solo tengo un buen día eso es todo, - dio por terminado el asunto – a propósito, ¿saben algo de Camus y el maestro Dohko? – cambio ágilmente de tema mientras se sentaba junto a Angelo para desayunar -

- Camus se encuentra en Asgard acompañando a Fler ya que fue a ver a su hermana – informó el patriarca que entraba para reunirse con sus "hijos" que era como el los veía – y Dohko está en 5 picos de visita a su hija Shunrey, - se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa para unirse al grupo –

- Buenos días su excelencia – dijeron al unísono con respeto y confianza –

- Buenos días caballeros – contesto con una tenue sonrisa

- maestro Shion! - saludo con cariño el pequeño lemuriano mientras se acercaba al peliverde –

- hola Kiki – saludo al pequeño pelirrojo quien correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa de esas que lo caracterizan haciendo sonreír mucho más al lemuriano mayor –

- ¿Pero Camus no se encontraba en Siberia? – pregunto algo confundido el peliazul griego –

- Así es Milo, pero como Mu no podía ir con ella pues debía reparar armaduras, le pedí que la acompañara para que no vuelva sola de su viaje – aclaro el pontífice – y a Camus no le molesto ya que si el clima es frio pues mucho mejor según el – finalizo mientras bebía un poco te su te –

Ciertamente el ahora rejuvenecido patriarca, estimaba mucho a la esposa de su discípulo…la valentía y esperanza que ella les había infundido a los caballeros de bronce en esos duros momentos de lucha contra los dioses guerreros incluso llegando a desafiar a su propia hermana por el bien de todas las personas en el mundo era algo digno de admirar por su parte. Sin duda era una mujer admirable

Por eso quien mejor que el francés que estaba tan acostumbrado a eso climas para resguardarla y acompañarla en el norte de la región más fría de todas… no por nada era el señor de los hielos

- ¿Sabe cómo esta Hilda patriarca Shion ? – pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación el aprendiz de Mu –

- Es solo una leve gripe pequeño – aclaro con ternura al ver la preocupación en los ojos del pelirrojo –

- Recuerda kiki, nosotros iremos en la tarde hacia Asgard a verla y acompañar a Fler – recordó el ariano mientras revolvía sus rojizos cabellos con genuino cariño –

- su santidad – interrumpió el sueco que ya había terminado y se ponía de pie – si no les molesta me retiro hacia el coliseo –

- Claro que no Afrodita – respondió un poco extrañado el peliverde por su afán – pero puedo preguntare ¿porque tanta prisa? – cuestiono con curiosidad –

- Es solo que quisiera terminar más temprano el entrenamiento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – informo con algo de pena. sus compañeros lo miraron atentos –

- ¿Qué cosas? – dijeron al unísono todos menos Shion y Kiki que tan solo escuchaban al guerrero de Suecia–

- Cosas… – algunos se miraron con decepción al no saber nada del asunto - con permiso -

El sueco se retiró de la sala dejando a todos muy curiosos y deseosos de saber que era lo que lo tenía de tan buen humor…algo les decía que se trataba de alguien en especial y querían averiguarlo a toda costa.(_n/a: viejas chumas_ ) Terminaron su desayuno rápidamente y despidiéndose del patriarca salieron por detrás del hermoso caballero que ya se hallaba en las arenas de lucha, para iniciar su entrenamiento de rutina…

Unos golpes por aquí…patadas por acá y una que otra técnica con cosmos para concluir, así mientras todos se unían al santo de piscis, tres amazonas muy conocidas por todos interrumpieron el entrenamiento para la dicha de tres en especial..

- Buenos días caballeros – saludo cortésmente la amazona de águila con una leve reverencia mientras que Aioria se acercaba sonriente a saludarla como el buen novio que era -

- Hola chicos – esa era June que con más confianza saludo y sin mascara se acercó a el castaño mayor para besarlo con dulzura mientras este la rodeaba con sus fuerte brazos–

La ley de las amazonas aún era vigente, pero para aquellas que tenían una relación formal con algún caballero ya sea dorado, de plata o bronce podían andar sin mascara como prueba de que no eran libres para ningún otro hombre, aunque eso no quería decir que los caballeros solo podían andar con amazonas, varios allí tenían novias u esposas y no eran parte de la orden, se diferenciaban por un anillo dorado que llevaba el signo o constelación del caballero con el cual estaban…Marín, Shaina, June, Miho, Europa y Flear desde hacía algún tiempo portaban dicho objeto en sus dedos, para desgracia de algunos; recientemente las ultimas en obtenerlo fueron June y Europa, la primera había iniciado una relación seria con el arquero dorado y la segunda estaba recién casada con el buen santo de tauro.

- Buen día muchachos – saludo la amazona de ofiucos con vos serena mientras que Milo se acercó para darle un corto pero sensual beso que la dejo sin aliento…valla que una relación con el griego la había ablandado bastante -

- Por lo visto hoy todos están de buen humor..– dijo sonriente el santo de la décima casa ante las escenas de las parejas–

- ¿A que te refieres Shura? – pregunto confundida la rubia mientras Aioros la abrazaba por detrás de su cintura y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro –

- Lo dice porque Dita está de buen humor y fue algo que nos extrañó un poco, como el no suele ser así de… –

- ¿Feliz? - dijeron dudosos de sus palabras -

- Alegre, iba a decir alegre – respondió de prisa algo nervioso Aioros –

- ¡Los oí! – se quejó el sueco – ¿es que acaso no van a olvidar el tema de mi humor de una maldita vez? – pregunto algo fastidiado – ustedes me van a poner de malas si siguen con eso – dijo al fin mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor de su frente –

- lo sentimos tío – sonrió con pena el español – es solo que la curiosidad nos puede –

- ¿sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato Shura? - pregunto en broma el italiano que quería que dejaran de atormentar al pobre de Alex…ya que ¡ese era su trabajo!–

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – hablo Aioria sin entender nada. Marín y los demás se dieron una palmada en la frente por sus palabras–

- es un decir idiota - rodo los ojos ante su ignorancia –

- Dioses ¡ya basta! – exclamo irritado ante los comentarios de los dorados – métanse en sus asuntos y déjenme en paz – sip adiós al buen humor de afro; o eso creyeron los muchachos al verlo irse de la arena de entrenamiento _**"enfadado"**_…pero Afrodita solo había dicho eso para poder salir de aquel ridículo interrogatorio el cual no estaba dispuesto a soportar por mas tiempo..

- creo que nos pasamos – comento Aioros con algo de culpa mientras lo veía retirarse –

- ¿no me digas? – exclamo sarcástico Shura haciendo que el arquero lo viera feo –

- ¿porque esa curiosidad por el humor de Afrodita? – pregunto Shaina mientras sus amigas se hacían las misma pregunta ya que no tenían idea que rayos había sucedido –

- Simple curiosidad preciosa - explico el santo de escorpio mientras que tomaba su mano –

- afrodita tiene razón…parecen viejas chismosas – hablo la amazona rubia entendiendo algo de asunto mientras veía con reproche a su arquero y a los santos de capricornio leo y escorpio que agacharon la cabeza como niños regañados… bueno casi todos –

- tu eres su mejor amigo, ¿no sabes algo ? – cuestiono tranquilamente la reencarnación de buda mientras abría su bellos ojos para mirar al peliazul –

- pues no…no me dijo nada – se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras veía con frecuencia su templo –

- ¿qué tanto ves allí? – pregunto el gemelo mayor que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba las absurdas conversaciones de sus amigos – olvidaste algo en tu templo? - lo miro con malicia sabiendo claramente que el canceriano estaba ansioso de volver con su ragazza –

- a decir verdad, si olvide algo en mi casa… y debo ir por el – se retiró sonriente dejando a los demás que negaron divertidos ante la ansiedad de su ya no tan cruel amigo por ver a su chica, sus escusas ya no eran tan sofisticadas como antes –

- ese Angelo…se ve que el amor le pego duro – dijo una sonriente June mientras veía como con su velocidad de la luz el santo de cáncer llegaba a su morada para que una dulce joven lo recibiera con _"cariño"…_ bueno eso si le agregamos el que lo halla golpeado con un palo de amasar por haberla interrumpido mientras preparaba la cena –

- y valla que si le pego duro jajaja – se burló el león mientras reía un poco ante la graciosa escena, para luego detenerse por un codazo en su costado cortesía de su bella pelirroja –

Así se quedaron charlando sobre trivialidades y contándose anécdotas entre ellos…o bueno entre Kanon, Shaka Aldebarán y Shura ya que los demás prácticamente se devoraban entre sí a los besos con sus amazonas…Mu se había retirado a su templo para así poder partir junto con kiki en busca de su rubia asgardiana y Saga se había ido en busca de un encargo para su gemelo quien _"amablemente"_ le había pedido que bajara al pueblo…cuando digo amable quiero decir que prácticamente lo corrió del coliseo y como su hermano no queriendo entrar en una absurda discusión no tubo mas que resignarse a ir. Pudo haber dicho que no pero estaba muy aburrido y quería descubrir que era lo que Kanon planeaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto afrodita seguro de que nadie más lo volvería a molestar por su extraña _"Felicidad"_ y ya vestido con ropa normal salió del santuario para ir hacia el mismo lugar donde había conocido a la dulce castaña ojiverde…ya no aguantaba mas la ansiedad de verla, había llegado a la conclusión de que era ella quien lo ponía de esos humores tan extraños. A pesar de haber pasado tan solo un día de conocerse todo su sistema había cambiado por completo y por eso necesitaba saber todo de ella.

Bajaba con cautela por los templos cuando al pasar por la casa de su amigo el santo de cáncer, sonrió un poco ante la escena que se mostraba ante el; su compañero el ser más cruel de la orden en su nueva faceta de _tierno enamorado_ mantenía a su mujer abrazada por detrás mientras que conversaban y esperaban que la pasta que ella había preparado se terminara de cocinar…todavía era algo difícil de creer para el y todos en el santuario…porque díganme ¿quién creería que el cruel y sádico mascara de muerte se había rebajado a _"enamorarse"_? como decía en épocas anteriores, y de nadie mas y nadie menos que de Miho… ¡MIHO! Un ser que era todo lo contrario a el, a su estilo de vida, a su forma de pensar y actuar; valla que el destino era caprichoso a veces

Ocultando su cosmos y sin que el cangrejo notara su presencia, abandono la casa para pasar las restantes y dirigirse hacia la dichosa salida que lo llevaría hacia su destino…

**PLAZA DE RODORIO**

Por otra parte en la plaza del pequeño pueblo de Atenas se hallaban dos jovencitas muy hermosas sentadas en una banca un poco alejada de las personas charlando muy animadamente, o bueno en realidad la primera solo escuchaba a una emocionada castaña que hablaba sin dejar replicar algo a la otra

- Y el fue tan amable…se comportó como un verdadero caballero - relataba una sonriente joven de ojos color olivo - y hasta me acompaño a mi casa –

- Valla…veo que ayer tuviste un buen día Luna – exclamo una muy peculiar pelirroja tirando a castaña viendo como su amiga sonreía abiertamente mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa -

- Fue de lo mejor Seika, nadie nunca me había tratado tan bien como el - hablaba con algo de melancolía –

- No digas eso - reprocho con dulzura - hay muchas personas que te queremos Luna - aseguro sonriente – además ¿yo te trato mal acaso? – fingió ofenderse haciendo que la ojiverde riera levemente

- Lo siento, no me refería a ti jeje – apoyo la cabeza en su hombro -

- Olvídalo…a propósito ¿cómo dices que se llamaba? – indago con curiosidad –

_**- Alexander**__…_ –suspiro mientras se ponía de pie – vámonos, quizás me lo pueda cruzar de nuevo – sonrió juguetona con tan solo pensar en ello… y no la culpo ya que toda la noche había soñado con **EL **como un hermoso príncipe azul, con los cabellos color cielo, labios carnosos y rosados pero a la vez muy masculinos y totalmente deseables ante cualquier mujer y con un cuerpo al cual no tendría nada que envidiarles a los mismísimos dioses…todo lo que era afrodita en la realidad ella lo había visto en un sueño, un muy bello y placentero sueño. No estaba mal errado para haber sido uno…-

- Luna..- llamo Seika -¡¿luna?!…¡LUNA! – levanto la voz algo enojada ante la pérdida jovencita que tan solo sonreía como si se encontrara en algún trance…claro que con semejante grito. Enfoco toda su atención en la joven de ojos color chocolate que la miraba cruzada de brazos

- Jeje lo siento..- se rasco la cabeza con pena – vamos. hay que vender las que faltan – se aferró al brazo de su amiga mientras palpaba la banca para tomar una cesta mediana que contenía unas hermosas rosas de diferentes tonos de color. La pelirroja tan solo la seguía a donde quiera que fuere, no podía enojarse nunca con ella…la quería como a una hermana menor, Luna había sido parte importante en su recuperación luego de haberse accidentado en aquella montaña rocosa en busca de su pequeño hermano Seiya, cuando Seika atravesaba un momento muy difícil en donde no sabia ni quien era…el conocer a la tierna ojiverde le había dado fuerzas para superar su crisis de amnesia y salir adelante, la historia de Luna le había demostrado cuan afortunada era por no tener secuelas como la que su amiga había adquirido

Luna era muy positiva y procuraba que las personas a su alrededor también lo sean…sin duda Seika agradecía el tenerla como amiga

Afrodita observaba con atención por cada rincón del pueblo intentando localizar a Luna pero no la divisaba por ningún lado…había estado tentado en ir su búsqueda directamente hacia su casa pero de inmediato descarto esa idea…el no actuaba de esa forma, esa era la típica actitud de alguien desesperado y el no creía estarlo…o si? Sacudió su cabeza olvidando algo de asunto.

Al no hallarla por ningún lado suspiro con algo de frustración buscando una solitaria banca para sentarse, se sentía frustrado y enojado. Enojado consigo mismo ante su actitud tan infantil porque… ¿que le diría en el momento que la viera_**…?"hola..no se si me recuerdas pero ayer nos chocamos en la calle y ahora no dejo de pensar en ti"**_si eso sonaba lógico…

- Que estúpido – susurro para si mismo –

- ¿Alex? – una voz de improviso lo sorprendió haciendo que se respingue un poco. solo había una sola persona con esa voz tan imponente y severa a la vez…y ese alguien era…

- ¿Saga? – alzo la mirada para toparse al griego peliazul que para su sorpresa cargaba en sus manos una cesta con algo muy adorable dentro –

- ¿Que es eso? - señalo la cesta – ¿un cachorro? – levanto las cejas con verdadera sorpresa mirando al tierno can de raza gran danés color canela con hocico cual carbón durmiendo placido en una cesta de mimbre, en su cuello tenía un bello collar de cuero negro con una medalla de oro con el nombre _**"Dragon"**_grabada en el centro…la imagen se tornaba adorable en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero por la cara que traía nuestro gemelo favorito no era una de alegría precisamente.. -

- No es mío - refunfuño – es de Kanon, me mando al pueblo por un dique paquete – hiso señas entre comillas - que encargo hace como 4 meses y… pues era este perro – explico con el ceño fruncido mientras depositaba con cuidado la cesta en el suelo…claro que el perro ni cuenta se dio -

- ¿Y para que mierda Kanon quiere un perro? – el geminiano solo se encogió de hombros con la cara de _"no tengo ni la mas mínima idea"-_

- No lo se…pero yo no tengo velo en este entierro – se cruzo de brazos -

- Entierro es lo que tendrán pronto si dejas al cuidado de tu _responsable_ hermano a ese perro – hablo con burla y sarcasmo mirándolo de reojo –

- Bah…yo no voy a cargar con eso – la mirada del gemelo se presentaba dura e impasible…pero muy por dentro temía por la seguridad de ese pobre perrito que no tenía la culpa de las locuras que su hermano planeaba a veces –

- Si sabes que este perro crecerá a un considerable tamaño ¿verdad? – lo miro con aires de sabelotodo –

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto extrañado por el dato del sueco -

- Olvídalo… – murmuro aguantando una risa ante la cara de confusión de Saga -

Afrodita empezó a darle algunos consejos a Saga sobre como cuidar al cachorro y no morir en el intento, aunque Saga solo escuchaba por cortesía fingiendo interés mientras pensaba en mil maneras de asesinar a su gemelo.. _._de pronto un grito de dolor que se escucharon a lo lejos los descoloco un poco identificándolo al instante como el de una mujer en aprietos.. Intercambiaron miradas de alerta a sabiendas de que algo malo ocurría mientras se ponían de pie para seguir el incesante llanto, cuando de pronto Saga se detuvo en seco al recordar que no estaban de todo solos en esta travesía..

- ¡El perro! - exclamaron al unísono mirando escandalizados al cachorro que a pesar de todo seguía durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo.. –

- Ponlo por ahí – señalo un árbol cerca de allí -

- Valla… Serás un gran perro guardián – exclamo con sarcasmo el peliazul mientras lo escondía en el hueco del frondoso árbol – y te quedas aquí – señalo al cachorro que solo bostezo para seguir durmiendo –

Guiándose por el incesante llanto de la joven y con la velocidad de la luz que poseían, llegaron al lugar de los hechos en unos segundos topándose con una escena que afrodita hubiese deseado no ver jamás en su vida… en el lugar se hallaban un grupo de tres jóvenes y un hombre de aspecto maduro con una mirada tanto malvada como inescrupulosa que tan solo observaba como los uno de los jóvenes miraba con morbo a una muy asustada e inconsolable Seika que lloraba con profundo miedo mirando impotente el cuerpo frágil e inconsciente de su amiga en el suelo con sus rosas regadas a su lado con una muy importante herida en su sien y algunos rasguños en su terso rostro…afrodita no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿..como se habían atrevido a dejarla en semejante estado..? ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado ver esa imagen tan deplorable…y a pesar de todo ella conservaba ese temple de paz e inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Controlando su furia se acercó presuroso hacia la maltrecha joven ante la mirada atónita de los maleantes que al momento en que lo vieron se escandalizaron sacando de improvisto unas pistolas con silenciador que traían en la parte trasera de sus jeans en caso de tener algún inconveniente en su misión…por inercia y falso coraje dispararon creyendo que su descuido ya se había resuelto pero no fue así… con extrema facilidad el sueco detuvo cada una de las balas que iban hacia ellos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el guerrero, haría que desearan el peor de los infiernos antes de haber caído en sus manos…

Saga fue el primero en reaccionar ante la situación…quizás no sentía la misma furia que su compañero pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía en esos momentos, el ver la mirada de perversión de esos sujetos hacia la hermana de Seiya lo había puesto colérico en sobremanera.

guiado por un impulso y con una velocidad increíble se posiciono delante de una incrédula pelirroja para descontar a los tres mas jóvenes en un tris quedándose con las ganas de regalarles un viaje con todo pago hacia otra dimensión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto en un intento de ser suave, algo que por desgracia no le salió en esos momentos –

- N-no – negó con la cabeza mientras lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sabia si por el llanto o por la cercanía de aquel hermoso caballero, de todos modos no importaba mucho en esos momentos. De pronto recordó que su amiga era la más afectada –

- Luna!– se incorporó como pudo pero no fue por mucho ya que tenía sus pierna con algunos cortes de navaja que había recibido con anterioridad – ahhhh -

Saga ágil por naturaleza la intercepto antes de que cayera al frio pavimento encontrando sus miradas en el acto. Seika por un momento pensó que todo lo que les había pasado había sido un sueño y que aquel fuerte y guapo caballero que la miraba fijamente y con fascinación era el típico príncipe de los cuentos que rescataba damiselas en peligro.

Saga pensó que ella poseía los más extrañamente hermosos ojos color chocolate que jamás haya visto…de momento olvido en la situación en la que se encontraban para concentrarse en las bellas facciones que se asemejaban ante sus ojos…se preguntó como alguien pudo haberle hecho daño a una persona con un aura tan pura como la que ella tenía…maldijo en secreto a los infelices que la habían golpeado de esa forma.

Si…se arrepentía de no haberlos mandado a otra dimensión..

Unos gemidos de dolor los sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que voltearan en la dirección del sueco…

- Ella está bien? – cuestiono con temor Seika al acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga ayudada por Saga –

- Va a estar bien – confirmo el santo mirándola de reojo ya que toda su atención estaba en la joven canadiense –

Saga examinaba los cuerpos de los malhechores desde su lugar verificando que aun siguieran con vida. No era que le preocupara su estado, pero debían entregarlos a las autoridades vivos o estarían en problemas. Afrodita había dejado inconsciente al hombre de mayor aspecto pero de una forma que ..AUCH..

Todavía tenia a Seika en sus brazos y curiosamente eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Aunque se sintió un poco mal pensando en que Alexander de seguro estaría muy afectado por la joven que yacía en el suelo…se preguntó en su mente si el la conocía..

Afrodita no solía actuar de esa forma ante nada ni nadie, pero hoy había visto una furia que jamás había visto en sus ojos, no lo conocía muy bien pero era muy notorio que el estado de la chica lo había afectado en exceso .

- Alex – llamo el griego – llévate a la joven al hospital de Rodorio cuanto antes – ordeno el gemelo – yo me hare cargo del resto – miro de reojo a Seika que sujetaba su cabeza constantemente con gestos de dolor –

la pelirroja reacciono al oír aquello.

- Yo iré contigo – se dirigió a afrodita – no dejare a Luna sola en ningún momento – hablo con decisión –

- Usted también ira al hospital señorita, esa herida en su pierna no se ve muy bien – señalo la falda rasgada que dejaba a la vista su torneada pierna –-

- Ahora la que más importa es mi amiga – ignoro el color carmín que aparecía en sus mejillas ante las palabras del santo de géminis - por favor ayúdela! – exclamo derramando algunas lagrimas –

- Te veo en el hospital Saga – el sueco ignoro a Seika desapareciendo con su velocidad de la luz en un parpadeo con la joven –

- Kiaaaaaa! - la pelirroja sentía que le iba a dar algo al ver aquello saltando como pudo a los brazos de Saga –

Seika se sonrojo ante su acción bajándose rápidamente de los brazos de un Saga algo divertido ante los actos de la pelirroja..

- Ejem – un carraspeo los hizo voltear al unísono para descubrir a un gemelo que los miraba con picardía a ambos -

- Ya era hora Kanon – gruño con enojo el santo de géminis ante los gestos de su hermano –

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – miro con malicia a su gemelo mientras que Seika no dejaba de mirarlos a ambos con sorpresa y curiosidad desmedida –

- Son dos! – exclamo abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver a ambos gemelos –

- Si linda.. pero yo soy mejor que esa copia de mi persona que tienes alado – hablo en un tono burlón y ala ves pícaro mirando a Seika –

- Porque tardaste tanto? – cuestiono ignorando aquel intento de coqueteo de su loco hermano –

- Cuando me llamaste estaba en un asunto importante y no pude venir antes – explico un poco mas serio – por cierto.. donde lo dejaste saga? – cuestiono mirándolo fijo –

- En aquel árbol – señalo a lo lejos el frondoso roble -

- Llamarte? En que momento lo llamaste? – inquirió Seika al no entender su conversación –

- Es una larga historia mi bella dam….que le paso?! – cuestiono de pronto mirando las heridas que traía en su cuerpo algo sorprendido –

Saga se dio un golpe en la frente ante su despistado hermano..

- Olvídalo – interrumpió saga – debo llevarla a un hospital ahora –

- Tu? – hablaron a unísono Kanon y Seika –

- No soy una niña a la que tengan que llevarla señor… –

- Saga…su nombre es Saga – informó Kanon – y yo soy Kanon, el gemelo más sexy e invencible de todo el santuario – sonrió con arrogancia –

- Cállate Kanon! – rugió un abochornado saga por los comentarios de su gemelo –

- ¿Santuario? – exclamo sorprendida – ustedes son..?

- Así es bella señorita – interrumpió el griego con una sonrisa coqueta – somos caballeros de la élite dorada de la orden ateniense –

- Imbécil – susurro con rencor Saga ante la poca discreción de su gemelo –

- Santuario..? – se dijo a si misma en un susurro sin mostrarse sorprendida ante las palabras de ex marina – ahhhh – se sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos con gestos de dolor –

- Esta bien señorita…? – cuestiono con algo de preocupación el gemelo mayor al ver su repentina reacción –

- S-se-Seika…soy Seika – dijo entre quejidos – no se preocupe, es algo que me pasa con frecuencia –

- Debemos llevarla a un hospital Saga – hablo con seriedad el menor de los géminis – esa herida en su pierna no se ve nada bien – señalo su lastimada pierna –

- Ve por tu cachorro Kanon – ordeno con vos calma el géminis mayor – yo la llevare al hospital, de paso veré como se encuentra Alexander –

- Que sucede con el salmon? – indago con curiosidad –

- Luego te cuento – se acerco a la joven para de improvisto alzarla en sus brazos y sin dejarla decir una palabra desapareció con su velocidad de la luz –

- Mmmm ¿que estará sucediendo? – se preguntó en voz alta – pronto lo sabre - se encogió de hombros – iré por mi niño –

Saliendo de aquel callejón en plena luz del día el ex marina se fue ignorando que a lo lejos era muy bien vigilado por extraños que habían presenciado todo desde el inicio. Eso no había terminado aún..

Kanon encontró a su cachorro en el árbol donde Saga lo había dejado y decidió marcharse de una vez por todas hacia su morada mientras pensaba un poco en la actitud de su gemelo…había notado algo diferente en Saga desde el momento en que lo vio con aquella joven…sip algo le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar para su hermano..

- Hay saga…quizás esa niña Seika sea la paz que tanto estabas buscando – sonrió con genuina alegría ante sus pensamientos emprendiendo marcha con su pequeño perrito -

* * *

**Hospital de Rodorio **

Afrodita había llegado en unos cuantos segundos al hospital con Luna haciendo que de inmediato sea atendida…en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de espera ya que por el fuerte golpe que había recibido en su sien los médicos la habían internado de inmediato sometiéndola a radiografías y encefalogramas para verificar el que no haya habido un cebero daño en su sistema nervioso..

Estaba preocupado, y aunque odiaba admitirlo también asustado, le asustaba saber el que quedara con mas secuelas de las que ya de por si tenía. Había quedado ciega a la edad de 12 años; acaso eso no había sido suficiente? Porque los dioses se ensañaban con alguien como ella? Era un castigo hacia el acaso? Todo lo que mirara o tocara estaría condenado a sufrir? Miles de preguntas surgían en su mente en esos momentos…

Solo deseaba que se pusiera bien para poder verla sonreír una vez mas…una simple sonrisa que llenaba de paz su atormentado corazón.

Ya no podía negarlo mas, sabia que estaba profundamente enamorado de Luna, pero no lo había querido ver con claridad y ese había sido su error; hubiese deseado no verla en aquel estado para haberse dado cuenta…se odiaba por eso y se culpaba de lo que le había pasado…aunque el sabia que no había tenido nada que ver con aquello no podía evitar sentirse como la peor escoria..

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver al medico de Luna salir de la habitación donde estaba internada. De inmediato se puso de pie.

- Alguna novedad doctor? – cuestiono con desespero –

- Tranquilo joven – izo una seña para que se calmara – la muchacha esta dormida en estos momentos, le administramos un sedante para calmar el dolor después de las radiografías y el electroencefalograma – explico mientras se quitaba los lentes – por suerte no salieron con problema alguno – sonrió – pero hay una cosa que debo informarle –

- Que cosa? – indago con notable preocupación –

- Es acerca de su ceguera; aunque… ¿es usted pariente cercano de la niña? – pregunto de antemano –

- Soy su novio – mintió – hable por favor –

- Pues…analizamos sus datos registrados aquí en el hospital y en base a eso su historia médica indica que debía hacerse una operación con láser para recuperar la visión…

- Si lo se..pero eso fue hace varios años – comento lo que se acordaba de su historia –

- Son buenas noticias – sonrió complacido – aun está a tiempo de hacerse la operación joven –

- Que? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿esta hablando enserio? – sonrió inconscientemente –

- Muy enserio…sus ojos no están tan desgastados como creí y mis colegas y yo al examinarla vimos que una operación de su tipo es cien por ciento factible a estas alturas –

- No sé qué decirle doctor – el doctor de pronto se puso un poco mas serio –

- Pero hay algo mas joven –

- Mas ? – se extrañó por la repentina seriedad –

- Si queremos que la operación salga con completo éxito, se la debe realizar lo más pronto posible -

- En cuanto tiempo? – pregunto volviendo a estar serio –

- Dos meses cuando mucho. Si no la hace en ese tiempo su iris se desgastara poco a poco y en un lapso de 4 meses o más ella ya no volverá a ver jamás. – concluyo el médico –

- Le doy mi palabra de que esa operación va a realizarse – aseguro con firmeza haciendo que el doctor se respingara levemente pero a la vez sonriera –

- Me complace su respuesta joven – volvió a ponerse los lentes – ahora por favor acompáñeme, necesito que firme algunos papeles para que ella pase la noche aquí –

- Se quedara aquí? – pregunto con amargura –

- Es necesario…hay que ver como avanza y solo así sabremos si no hubo secuela alguna –

- De acuerdo – suspiro con resignación mientras seguía al anciano doctor –

Si ese seria un laaargo dia para todos…pero valia la pena esperar a que acabara para poder hablar y darle la buena noticia a Luna. Ese era su principal objetivo.…

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**n/a: hoolaaaa volvi ;)…quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar..pero como tenia algunas materias que rendir tenia que estudiar y el internet me estaba prohibido esos días..asi que como ya aprobé las materias GRACIAS AL CIELO y estoy de vacaciones quise seguir con la historia que espero poder terminar con éxito. No quería dejarla inconclusa..**

**el capitulo esta un poco mas largo para recompensarlas.. lobunaluna y Archangel of Fire 777 jeje y espero que les guste..de nuevo mil disculpas y nos veremos en unos días en un nuevo cap **


	4. Chapter 4

**La vida después de la muerte**

Capitulo 4 "llantos y sorpresas"

Habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Saga hiciera acto de presencia en la entrada del único hospital con el que contaba Rodorio. Al igual que con Luna, la pelirroja había sido atendida de inmediato y en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de observación en compañía del griego que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí. Vía cosmos le había avisado a su hermano que se quedaría en la clínica hasta que Seika se mejorara, pero se había arrepentido al instante al recibir nada mas que burdas e insinuantes respuestas del ex marina de Poseidón. Habían sido algo así como "_aprovecha esta oportunidad que los dioses te dan"…"conquístala tigre! Y "quiero sobrinos muy pronto" _¡por athena! eso había sido demasiado…sin duda lo asesinaría al llegar a su templo. Agradecía para sus adentros a los dioses que la conversación haya sido entre ellos…si sus compañeros la hubieran oído habría sido un blanco fácil a sus burlas…

La pelirroja miraba confundida y un poco divertida el rostro de bochorno de su _salvador_ desde la cama en donde se hallaba recostada. Sus facciones se habían reducido a una de total vergüenza y pena desde hacía algunos minutos en los que el parecía discutir con su propia mente y eso le resultaba bastante entretenido. Aunque ella también vagaba en sus propios pensamientos, repasando su tormentoso día…no sabia que al salir de su hogar terminaría internada en un hospital y menos que su amiga se llevaría la peor parte. De pronto su rostro se endureció y se tornó a uno de tristeza y resignación. Tristeza porque sentía que su vida estaba destinada al sufrimiento. Resignación porque tendría que aceptar que ese era su destino. Su triste destino.

Por alguna extraña razón, Saga había sentido ese cambio en Seika. Volteo para fijar su vista en ella y al mirarla con la cabeza gacha e intentando contener las lagrimas sintió un doloroso hueco en su corazón…ver a esa inocente criatura en aquel estado de profunda depresión lo acongojaba a el también. Lo acongojaba porque el podía sentir aquella tristeza y hasta cierto punto la entendía a la perfección. No por nada era _**Saga de géminis**_; el hombre que había sido el títere del dios más cruel y déspota de la historia, el mismo que había encerrado a su propio gemelo en un lugar donde solo se espera la propia muerte. El mismo que quiso matar a su propia diosa al ser manipulado por un dios sediento de poder. Si su vida quizás había sido la más dura y triste de todas; pero él era un guerrero y lucharía hasta el final para poder superar todo aquello. Por esa misma razón no le gustaba ver a Seika con esos ánimos, ella era joven, bella, tenía una exquisita y perfecta sonrisa, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que el haya visto en su turbulenta vida. -_"¿que te esta pasando Saga? "- _se reprendió a si mismo por sus pensamientos indecorosos. Este no era el momento de pensar en ello. Y lo mas importante ¿porque rayos pensaba eso? negó con su cabeza tratando de olvidar el asunto. Las estúpidas ideas de Kanon ya le estaban afectando la cabeza.

Guiado por un impulso, se levantó con dirección hacia la afligida joven para sentarse a un costado de la cama sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos por un momento. Lo miro de frente tratando de buscar alguna respuesta ante su acto, pero solo encontró un rostro que la miraba fijamente como si tratara de ver a través de sus ojos aquel desconsuelo. Desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez había iniciado un ápice de confianza entre ellos, ambos lo sabían y eso no les molestaba en absoluto. Ella no aguanto más. Como pudo se abalanzo a sus brazos para dar rienda suelta a su llanto liberando a si un poco de aquella opresión en el pecho que la estaba carcomiendo. El no refuto nada, ni tampoco se sorprendió, dejo que ella descargara todas sus aflicciones en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba en un protector abrazo atrayéndola así mismo para acunarla en sus brazos. Sentía que de algún modo se lo debía y además el tenerla cerca también lo ayudaba a sentirse en paz. La paz que tanto había buscado desde el momento en que los dioses le habían dado un segunda oportunidad. Aquel abrazo era un alivio para ambos.

- gracias – musito Seika en el oído del griego para luego hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello –

- de nada – contesto en gemelo en un susurro también en su oído sin romper el abrazo -

Se mantuvieron así en un cómodo silencio, hasta que al fin Morfeo se compadeció de la pelirroja llevándola así al mundo de los sueños. Había sido un día agotador y ella más que nadie merecía un descanso.

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Afrodita había esperado bastante, pero después de haber casi rogado al doctor el permiso de ver a Luna por fin podría estar cerca de ella.

Habitación 54 de la sala de observación del segundo piso. La mejor habitación de aquel hospital que el mismo se había asegurado que le sea provista. El dinero en si no era problema y al menos se aseguró de que ella este en las mejores comodidades posibles mientras este en aquel hospital. Lentamente fue girando el picaporte de la puerta de madera ingresando con cautela a la solitaria habitación donde se encontraba la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Ahí, en el pequeño camastro de la recamara y en el súbito silencio que embargaba la noche. Donde tan solo se podía escuchar el pausado vaivén de sus respiraciones, se encontraba _ELLA… _con su expresión aniñada y picara pero dulce como la misma miel. Su nívea piel era reflejada por la tenue luz del astro nocturno mientras que su frágil cuerpo estaba envuelto en la suave seda de las sabanas blancas. Sintió un profundo dolor al ver su cabeza llena de vendas que cubrían todo hasta su frente. Ella no se merecía estar en aquel lugar ni en ese estado. Se maldecía si mismo por no haber llegado antes para protegerla. La ansiedad que sintió en la mañana había sido por ella. Su subconsciente sabia que algo malo pasaría y se lo había advertido a través de sus emociones. Había fallado!. Le había fallado a _ella_.

Con extrema suavidad, acaricio su angelical rostro para luego depositar en el un tímido pero largo beso en su mejilla.

- tienes que despertar bonita - le hablo en susurros muy cerca de sus labios – hay algo que tienes que saber – sonrió a medias recordando las buenas noticias del doctor –

Como si su suave tono de voz la hipnotizara, una muy diminuta sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la canadiense, haciendo que el sueco la viera fascinado. Ella lo había oído y eso indicaba que pronto despertaría. Tomo su mano con delicadeza para depositar en ella un cálido beso a modo de despedida. No quería irse pero debía contactar a la madre de Luna. Hubiese querido ser el primero en verla despertar pero reparo en el hecho de que quizás ella ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo unos minutos de conocerse no eran suficientes para establecer ni siquiera una relación de amistad. Dejaría las cosas como estaban por ahora. Ella estaba delicada y no quería que se asustara con su "desconocida" presencia.

La miro por ultima vez desde la puerta antes de salir por completo del lugar.

-_"es lo mejor"- _se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos -

**Recinto amazónico**

**- **ya Shaina? - pregunto insistente la amazona de águila del otro lado de la puerta del baño.- ya pasaron los 5 minutos-

- Marín no seas impaciente! - refuto desde adentro la peliverde - aún faltan dos minutos – miraba con algo de nervios el extraño objeto que se hallaba en la mesita junto al lavamanos.

Las amazonas de ofiuco y águila se hallaba en una situación un tanto emmm complicada. Marín había estado preocupada por su amiga desde hace semanas antes por su extraño y reciente comportamiento. Su amiga había cambiado bastante desde que había empezado una relación con Milo pero una cosa había llamado su atención. Sus raros cambios de humor que al principio le resultaron divertidos; pero después de algunas semanas se había vuelto algo tortuoso. Shaina pasaba de la completa alegría y felicidad a la extrema depresión o enojo. Había llegado a pensar que su amiga se había vuelto completamente loca de remate, pero luego sus cambios fueron físicos: Mareos, vómitos, repentinos ataques de hambre, y a veces todo lo contrario. No había querido creerlo, pero ahora si estaba segura de algo. Su amiga quizás estaba embarazada.

- Shaina!- exclamo con impaciencia – ya pasar…- no completo su frase porque la puerta se abrió de improvisto asustando a la pelirroja –

- por todos los dioses! - se agarro el pecho conteniendo el aire- me asustaste cobra – reclamo –

Shaina rodo lo ojos con diversión desde la puerta. Marín era muy exagerada.

- ya. Quieres ver el resultado ¿si o no? – cuestiono cruzada de brazos apoyada en al marco de la puerta –

La pelirroja ni lenta ni perezosa corrió dentro del cuarto para verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al momento en que vio la prueba de embarazo sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era algo de no creer!

- Shaina - susurro incrédula - e-estas ¡estas embarazada! - exclamo con alegría y emoción -

El semblante de la peliverde de repente cambio a uno de preocupación al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento al borde de la cama.

- estoy embarazada – se dijo a si misma como tratando de creérselo –

Marín volteo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver el miedo que abrumaba a Shaina, su sonrisa desapareció. Era una buena noticia, pero no había reparado en que quizás Shaina estaba asustada. Era la segunda mas joven de las amazonas de plata y la mas temeraria de todas. Un hijo cambiaria su vida por completo y no lo considero en absoluto. Dejo la prueba en su lugar para acercarse con intenciones de brindarle apoyo emocional.

Y así hubiera sido si unos golpes a su puerta no las hubieran interrumpido. Marín miro a Shaina en busca de una respuesta a si debía abrir o no pero la cobra parecía estar ausente en aquel cuarto. Suspiro resignada. Debía hablar con ella seriamente.

Al abrir la puerta hizo lo imposible para no poner una cara de espanto ante su visitante. Frente a ella y con una enorme sonrisa se encontraba Milo de escorpio vestido con ropa casual mientras que cargaba en sus manos una cobra de felpa envuelta con un gran moño. Marín volteo a ver a su Shaina que si tenía una nada disimulada cara de pánico. ¡¿Justo EL tenía que aparecer en esos momentos!?

- M-Milo – _"genial buena hora para estar nerviosa"_ se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo – ¿que te trae por aquí? – cuestiono con mostrando una forzada sonrisa mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de si –

- quería saber si viste a Shaina – dijo aun con su encantadora sonrisa – es que sabes…quería llevarla a la feria que vino hace poco y hacer que se divierta un poco – de pronto su voz cambio a una un poco mas seria – no la he visto muy bien últimamente –

Marín se mordió el labio con una mezcla de nervios y ternura. La actitud de Milo era algo que su amiga necesitaba en esos momentos pero al mismo el podría notar su embarazo. Todo era un completo dilema.

Shaina apenas la puerta se cerró por completo y ocultando su cosmos se acerco para oír lo que su hombre quería en aquel lugar. Al escuchar lo que Milo le decía a Marín sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir y abalanzarse a sus brazos para romper en llanto. _"¡Malditas hormonas!" _maldijo mientras se mordía los nudillos de las manos para ocultar sus sollozos. Milo tenía ese algo especial para hacerla sentir mejor siempre y ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba, pero no podía decirle aun que esperaba un hijo suyo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- en fin. No la has visto? – Pregunto volviendo a su jovial actitud-

- a Shaina? ammm No, la última vez que la vi fue en la mañana cuando fuimos a saludarlos. Luego me fui con Aioria y no supe más de ella – mintió un poco – quizás este en el cabo – indico para que el griego se retirara –

- la buscare ahí entonces – se daba media vuelta para retirarse dejando a una muy culposa Marín – gracias y nos vemos luego Marín –

Shaina no lo pudo resistir más, un sollozo escapo de su garganta al momento en que se dejó caer en la alfombra del cuarto haciéndose un ovillo entre sus piernas. Se sentía muy culpable al mentirle a EL.

Milo estaba por retirarse de allí cuando el inconfundible sonido del lamento de su italiana llego a sus agudos oídos. frunció el ceño mientras volteaba hacia la amazona pelirroja que deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara ahí mismo. _"tonta Shaina" _pensó mientras veía como el griego avanzaba hacia ella con la mirada no muy agradable y preocupada.

- Shaina esta adentro verdad? – cuestiono sin rodeos –

-…..-

- voy a entrar Marín – resignada la pelirroja solo se hiso a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Ya no tenia caso mentirle.

- Milo – llamo antes de que ingresara – los voy a dejar a solas y emm se paciente por favor – concluyo alejándose del lugar dejando muy confundido al griego –

El guerrero no lo dudo y abrió la puerta con rapidez encontrándose dentro a una llorosa peliverde sentada en el suelo con sus piernas juntas al pecho mientras las lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

- ¿Shaina? - dejo el peluche en una silla para acercarse a ella –¿que tienes preciosa? - se agacho a su altura flexionando sus rodillas para tomar suavemente su rostro entre sus manos–

- abrázame ¿quieres? – musito en un sollozo la cobra sin decir nada mas –

Milo no refuto nada y situándose a su lado la rodeo con un brazo atrayéndola a si mismo para cumplir su pedido. Verla así también le afectaba pero por ahora no diría nada mas. Dejaría que Shaina se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

Ella respondió al abrazo al instante, sentía que ese era el último gesto de amor que él le dedicaba. En su mente estaba segura que Milo la iba a abandonar al enterarse de su estado.

Que equivocada estaba.

Milo acariciaba su cabello suavemente susurrando palabras reconfortantes al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente. No tenia idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su chica en esos momentos pero sea lo que sea el estaría ahí para ella.

- lo siento – musito la peliverde dejando de llorar un poco – no quería que me vieras así –

- porque? – le sonrió a pesar de todo – eres hermosa aun con tus mocos al aire – bromeo –

- Milo! – protesto mientras el soltaba una leve risa – no es gracioso – hiso un puchero adorable –

- ya. Que tienes bonita? – Cuestiono mirándola directamente a los ojos – no estabas así en la mañana – busco entre sus ropas un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas – fue por algo que hice o dije? –

- ¡no! bueno…maso menos – hablo mientras el griego secaba con suavidad sus mejillas sonrojadas – mas bien por algo que hicimos – concluyo -

- algo que hicimos? - la miro con extrañeza –¿ y que fue _"eso"_ que hicimos para que estés así? –

- ¿amarnos? – aun dudaba si decirle o no – muchas y muchas veces –

Milo entendió la indirecta de su chica y la miro con incredulidad. ¡¿Acaso el hacer el amor con el la tenía tan depresiva?! ¡¿Que demonios significaba eso?! No quería creerlo así que miro una vez mas a su chica en busca de una respuesta mas razonable.

- no me entiendes ¿verdad? – si ella también pensaba que eso había sonado bastante feo - ven – se levantó ya mas calmada y aun con algunas dudas lo guio hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño -

- ¿que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto mas perdido que antes –

Shaina tomo la prueba de embarazo y rogando a los dioses que a Milo no le de algo en el momento volteo para mostrársela al griego que aun no tenia idea de lo que sucedía.

El la vio voltear con un extraño objeto sujeto en sus manos que reconoció al instante como un test de embarazo. Si eso sonaba de locos. Milo sabia lo que era y que significaba. En su vida muchas mujeres había alegado esperar un hijo suyo mostrándole dicho objeto, pero el no era ningún idiota para caer tan fácil. Solo habían sido unas embusteras en busca de su dinero y su titulo como caballero dorado. Lo había comprobado muchas veces, y hasta algunos de sus compañeros de orden también.

En este caso las cosas eran diferentes, Shaina era una amazona y no era una cualquiera, conocía lo suficiente de ella como para saber que nunca seria capaz de jugar con algo así y que no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero todo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora entendía un poco sus palabras acerca de haberse amado tantas y tantas veces. Pero es que simplemente le era imposible controlarse con ella. Quería demostrarle su amor de mil formas y "esa" se le daba mejor que ninguna.

Sosteniendo el objeto en su mano lo miro con detenimiento como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Confiaba en su italiana pero no en aquella prueba. Debía salirse de dudas el mismo. Sin decir ni una palabra se acerco a ella hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. Mirándola fijamente llevo su mano hacia su plano vientre y cerrando sus ojos se concentro en el pequeño cosmos de su hijo. Se sorprendió bastante al hallarlo con bastante facilidad. No era un cosmos cualquiera podía sentirlo, era una mínima fracción muy pequeña de sus poderes pero eso había bastado para despejar todas sus dudas. Volvió a fijar su vista en la peliverde y en ese momento la vio mas hermosa que nunca. La miro intensamente y así sin más la beso mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Estaba contento. No mas que eso…estaba FELIZ! Se sentía en las nubes en esos momentos.

Al recibir aquel beso, los miedos de Shaina se esfumaron en un segundo. Podía sentir a leguas que la noticia había sido del completo agrado de su hombre.

Sabia lo que venia ahora.

La estaba reclamando, necesitando. Las palabras sobraban en aquella habitación. El ambiente estaba cargado de felicidad y pasión.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían hecho. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma juraron en secreto que nada ni nadie los iba a separan nunca.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Afrodita se hallaba en la puerta de la casa de Luna. Había llegado hacia bastante tiempo pero estaba indeciso en si el debía estar ahí o no. No sabría como abordar el tema pero tenia que hacerlo. Luna podía despertar en cualquier momento y su madre debía estar ahí con ella. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, golpeo lo suficiente para ser escuchado. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no se oía ninguna señal de vida así que al volvió a los golpeteos.

Escucho como de pronto la puerta se habría para darle lugar a una jovencita de unos años quizás mas mayor que Luna pero joven después de todo, tenia casi los mismos rasgos que Luna solo que sus mirada era de completa arrogancia e hipocrecia. A comparación de su castaña ella vestía ropas modernas y muy ceñidas a su cuerpo que le daban un toque algo vulgar. Parecía sorprendida pero luego de observarlo con detenimiento y descaro sonrió con un toque seductor mientras fingía calor y acomodaba su blusa mas sugestivamente. Eso no fue del agrado del sueco.

- hola.. – dijo con voz melosa y mirándolo con deseo. – que se te ofrece? –

- busco a la madre de Luna. Sabes si se encuentra? – dijo con frialdad – necesito hablar con ella –

- Luna? – su cara cambio a una de molestia y fastidio al oír aquel nombre – conoces a la ciega de mi hermana? – cuestiono con desdén al hablar de ella –

- se encuentra su madre ¿si o no? – ignoro el venenoso comentario –

- aguarda un momento – ingreso otra ves a su morada mientras movía sinuosamente sus caderas – no tardo. Ah y por cierto, soy Holly –

Afrodita rodo los ojos ante la patética y poca moral de la hermana de Luna. Podía saber con claridad que ambas eran completamente diferentes y agradecía a los dioses el que su Luna no era como ella. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se amplíen demasiado al hablar con su madre. No creía poder soportar más las insinuaciones su posible _"cuñada"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la madre de Luna parada en la puerta, ella tenia una mirada amable y comprensiva, muy parecida a su castaña. Parecía una mujer de no mas de 35 años.. se conservaba bien para tener dos hijas. Ahora comprendía de donde había heredado tanta belleza. Vestía ropas simples de un ama de casa. A comparación de Holly ella si parecía mas familiar de Luna.

- buenas tardes – saludo con una encantadora sonrisa – me buscaba joven? –

Afrodita suspiro. Esto seria difícil para el.

- le parece si entramos a su casa señora? – pregunto si tapujos – necesito informarle algo importante –

La mujer lo miro confundida por unos segundos pero al igual que Luna, sentía que podía confiar en el. Sin decir alguna palabra lo invito con un ademan a su humilde casa para poder conversar esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que Alex tenia para decirle.

**CONTINUARA… **

**N/A: he aquí el 4to capi **** espero que les guste.. disculpen la tardanza pero mi resfrió no me da tregua XD**

**Ya saben…espero reviews, criticas, consejos etc..obviamente los personajes no son mios, yo solo los uso para este inocente fic. **

**Sin mas que decir nos leemos en otro capi :D **


End file.
